The Lost Sabers
by GreySwordDagger
Summary: What if there were more than 5 Quasar Sabers? What if there were three more, three that enabled the control over the lost Galactabeasts?
1. Chapter 1

What if the storytellers were all wrong? What if the five sabers that landed on Mirinoi weren't in fact the only Quasar Sabers in the universe? What if there were three more, three that enabled the control over Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords as well as the Zenith Carrier Zord? And what if they were finally discovered? All that, and much, much more, in the upcoming saga of "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Lost Sabers"

Episode 1: Chapter 1

"You know Alpha, I think we're done for today." Said Leo, holding the dusty broom. He looked around him, he worked 4 hours on cleaning the Astro Megaship, "I think she looks as good as new," he said.

"Don't get too comfortable." Said Damon from another room, "We still have 5 more decks."

Alpha walked out of the room, laughing with his familiar robotic laughter.

Suddenly, the communication panels beeped, as Maya's voice was heard. "Guys, we need you right now, there is a monster attack!"

"Go on Rangers, I'll take care of the cleanings!" said Alpha, getting a hold of a rag.

Leo and Damon looked at eachother and nodded, "Go Galactic!" as they pressed their morphers. The morphed Green and Red Galaxy Rangers got on their respective Jet Jammers and made their way to the others.

Kai, Maya and Kendrix were fighting the Snoring Hippo monster, a humanoid hippo-like monster with massive jaws. Leo and Damon quickly joined their fellow Rangers, but Snoring Hippo didn't seem too impressed, "Oh good, more fun!" said the highly verbal monster.

"Quasar Sabers!" said Leo, as the five Rangers drew their sabers. They stormed at the monster, trying their best to hit the agile Hippo. Snoring Hippo opened his wide mouth, creating a turbulence of dust which threw Kendrix and Damon 30 feet away.

"Quasar Sabers, Power Up!" cried the other three Rangers, sending waves of their respective elements at the monster, making him fall to the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" said the weak Snoring Hippo as he took a sip of a bottle containing the growing serum. It quickly grew to giant size.

The Rangers stood in formation as Leo said, "Galactabeasts, Arise!"

They leaped on the heads of their respective Galactabeasts, as Leo held his Transdagger in the air and shouted "Galactazords, Transform Now!"

The Galactabeasts turned into their zord forms: Lion, Condor, Gorilla, Wolf and Wildcat. From within the Galactazord's cockpit, Leo cried "Galaxy Megazord, Transform!"

The Lion transformed into the chest, and the Gorilla transformed into the legs; the Megazord's face opened up from the Lion's mouth, and horns formed from yellow energy. The Wildcat and Wolf then leapt over the Lion and transformed into arms, with the fists connecting from below; the Condor then linked with the Gorilla, and the Lion and arms simultaneously linked, completing the Galaxy Megazord. Immediately after the Megazord had completed its formation with a white gleam, its saber formed in its right hand with bluish-white energy bolts. "Galaxy Megazord, Online!" said Leo.

The Galaxy Megazord stood in front of the giant Snoring Hippo, and the battle began. The Galaxy Megazord swung its saber against the monster. Snoring Hippo dodged the incoming attack, and slammed into the Galaxy Megazord, making it stumble to the ground.

From within the Megazord, Leo cried: "Stratoforce Megazord!", summoning the Stratoforce Megazord, but it didn't come. "What's going on?" he asked his fellow Rangers.

"No idea, Centaurus Megazord!" cried Kai, but it never came.

"What is it Rangers? Your friend won't come?" asked Snoring Hippo, faking a disgusting cry. He then shot a beam of purple energy from his mouth, aiming at the Galaxy Megazord, "So long Power Rangers!"

The beam got caught in the blade of gigantic axe. It was the axe of the Defender Torozord.

"It's Mike!" said the voice of Kendrix from within the Megazord.

"Go Mike!" said the voice of Damon.

"You don't scare me!" said the Snoring Hippo, as it took a few steps backwards.

Mike's voice echoed from the Torozord, "Defender Axe!"

Charging the golden axe in a circle, Torozord delivered a glowing X-slash at the monster, destroying it with a blast.

The five Rangers and the Magna Defender powered down back to their everyday attire.

"Alpha, Alpha, come in." said Kendrix, holding her Transmorpher close to her lips.

"What is it Kendrix?" asked Alpha 6 from within the Astro Megaship, while still sweeping the floor.

"Alpha, we defeated the monster, but we couldn't summon Centaurus and Stratoforce."

"Let me see…" said Alpha, pressing a few buttons on the ship's computer. "No, everything seems to be alright, though there was a disturbance in the Quasar energy five minutes ago. I'll look into it Rangers." And with that, he hung up.

Episode 1: Chapter 2

Kai and Mike rushed into the Command Headquarters of Terra Venture. An officer was promoted and was about to begin his first day at the Command Headquarters. They only knew one thing about him: Milought was his last name. They all stood in their places, waiting for the doors to open to reveal the new man on the job. Only the man turned out to be a woman. Wearing a blue GSA uniform, her uniform were almost identical to Kai's. She had a long, curly brown hair that was wrapped behind her head. She had green eyes and sparkling earrings on her ears. She wasn't very tall.

"Officers I would like to present Seline Milought, she'll be working with you all as of this day." Said Commander Stanton, "I trust everything is understood, dismissed."

And with that, each went to his post. Kai quickly learned that Seline was assigned to work with him.

At the science division, Kendrix was introduced with a new guy, who also got promoted lately. His name was Chris, Chris Santiago. He had short black hair and green eyes. He was quite tall and pretty skinny. He was assigned to work on the Galaxy Book, partnering him with Kendrix. She was told he got promoted for showing intelligence beyond his age or experience.

Maya and Leo were walking down the street; today it was their turn to buy the groceries.

"You know, is it just me or do we really need a week off?" asked Leo.

"No, it's just you, I'm all worn up from all those monster attacks, they are starting to happen too often lately." Replied Maya.

"Couldn't agree with you more, you think Trakeena is bored?" said Leo, they both laughed.

You know what?" she said, "We call the others and we all take a few days off, we deserve to relax a bit."

"Alright, let's do it!" replied Leo, as suddenly their Transmorpher beeped, "After we get that…"

The two crowded together, Leo held his Transmorpher close to his lips, "Go ahead Alpha."

"Rangers, I located the disturbance. It's on the Orcha planet, which is located in the Caribus system. I had the Astro Megaship fueled, you must get here fast!" said the excited Alpha.

"Got it, we're on our way." Replied Maya, "I guess we'll have to delay our vacation…"

In a short time, all six were present at the Astro Megaship. Damon and Kai grabbed the controls, as they piloted the ship to the Caribus system, and to the Orcha Planet. When they arrived, the Rangers left the Megaship and walked towards the spot that was indicated in their Power Navigator.

After three hours, Damon exclaimed: "You know, I'm getting really tired, you think that disturbance is still here?"

"Well, according to this device, it's supposed to be right here…" said Mike, while looking at the navigator, "Wait, what's that?"

Slowly, the Rangers were engulfed with bright light, as the terrain around them changed. When the light faded, they found themselves in a cave. The cave was gigantic, with torches illuminating it. The torches seemed to have been lightened not too long ago. At the other side of the cave was a rock. The rock had three holes on it's top, much like the rock where the Rangers pulled their Quasar Sabers from back on Mirinoi.

"Oh no!" cried Maya, as she dropped on her knees. The others helped her up.

"What is it?" asked Kai, while holding her.

"Don't you guys know what that means?" she asked them, she was clearly terrified, "The Quasar energy disturbance, the Megazords not replying, this? There were three Quasar Sabers in that rock, and they were taken away!"

Everyone went silent; they never considered the existence of other Quasar Sabers.

Suddenly, a screaming voice covered the cave. Six creatures went out of the walls. They were all humanoid, covered in tribal-like clothes. Their skin was purple, and their faces resembled those of wolves. They all caught the Rangers from behind, wrapping their strong arms around the Rangers. The Rangers simultaneously stepped on their feet, making the monsters release them. The Rangers then stood next to each other at the other side of the cave, facing the creatures.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Leo. The others nodded.

"Go Galactic!" The five exclaimed.

"Magna Power!" Exclaimed Mike.

The Rangers were surprised to see that only Mike was able to morph, while the others remained in their regular clothes.

"Too much energy…" mumbled Maya, and immediately fainted.

"Guys, get back!" said Mike, while pulling out the Magna Blaster in sword mode. He quickly fought the monsters, slashing them quite easily, defeating them all. The destroyed monsters crumbled to dust. Once he did that, the cave disappeared and the six were once again in the desert of the Orcha planet.

Episode 1: Chapter 3

"Is she alright?"

"I think she'll be alright."

"Look, she's waking up!"

Those were the voices Maya heard while her consciousness began coming back to her. How long was she like that? It couldn't be that long, not more than five minutes anyway. They're out of the cave, that's good. The Sabers!

"The missing Quasar Sabers, where are they?" she asked her friends, but they had no answer. They were as confused as she was, or maybe more.

"Come on!" she said, quickly getting back on her feet, "Back to the Astro Megaship, we need to find those Sabers!"

She ran towards the Megaship, the others quickly followed her.

"Alpha we need you to run a check on our Transmorphers, they're not working." Said Kai to Alpha 6, once the Megaship was in space.

Alpha passed the scanner over the morphers, but nothing seemed to be wrong. "I'm not detecting any problem with it, could you give it a try?" asked Alpha, giving Kai his morpher back.

Kai strapped the Transmorpher to his wrist, and with the push of a button, he transformed to the Blue Galaxy Ranger.

"See?" said Alpha, "There's nothing wrong with them, they're perfectly fine."

Everyone looked at eachother, if Transmorphers are alright, then what exactly happened there? Kendrix was the first one to answer that: "The sabers are powerful, so powerful that they managed to contradict ours."

Everyone went silent, even the computers didn't make a sound.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maya asked the Galactabeasts. It's been a few hours, and they were all back on Terra Venture, everybody were doing their normal, everyday activities. Maya chose to ask the Galactabeasts for answer. "Why didn't you tell me there were more Quasar Sabers?" she asked for the second time.

The Galactabeasts looked at eachother, the lion roared at the wolf, which howled at the wildcat, which hissed at the condor, which called at the gorilla, which scratched it's head in confusion.

"You didn't know?" she asked them. The condor was the one to finally answer.

"I see now, they were lost? Our sabers were put in stone 3000 years ago, those were lost long before that." She mumbled, translating the things the condor said.

The lion added further information, by explaining her that those sabers are not Quasar Sabers, but Trio Sabers. Much more powerful than the Quasar Sabers, as they held the power to tame the three powerful Galactabeasts: The rhino, the phoenix and the shark. The Trio Sabers were powerful enough to tame the Centaurus Megazord, the Stratoforce Megazord and the Zenith Carrier Zord.

"I must tell the others, thank you!" said Maya to the Galactabeasts, and ran back to the city.

At the Command Headquarters, Kai was having trouble stabilizing the route of the colony, the new panel seemed to be malfunctioned. After a few minutes, he gave up and walked towards the communication device, he dialed the number of Damon's device.

"Sorry man, I'm all tied up here with the engines." Answered Damon to Kai's request. "Try to handle that until I finish here."

"Copy that." Replied Kai, and hung up.

An officer wearing blue uniforms kneeled against the controls and unscrewed the panels. He then cut and fixed a few wired. Once he finished, he screwed the panels back to their place and pushed a button, everything seemed to be fixed. The officer started walking back.

"Hey!" called Kai, "good job, and thanks."

"Don't mention it." Said the officer, while turning around. It was revealed that the officer was no other than Seline Milought, the new female officer. Kai wasn't sure what to say.

"What is it?" she asked him, "Can't handle the notion of a repairwoman?"

"Sorry miss, no, no problem at all." The embarrassed Kai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's good to hear." She replied, and turned back to her post.

In another part of the forest, the two brothers were practicing. Much like the others, they were trying to get their attention off the other sabers. They sparred, making sure their skills would be top-notch towards the next menace. Leo tried a low kick, and Mike jumped above it. Mike tried a right hook punch, and Leo dodged it. Another chop was confronted by another. They took a few feet back, catching their breath.

"Quasar Saber!" cried Leo, and his saber materialized in his hand.

Mike held his hand in the air, and the Magna Blaster in sword mode materialized in it.

They fenced for a few minutes, the brothers were equal in hand to hand combat as well as in armed combat.

"Very good little brother, very go…" said Mike, but something cut him in the middle of the sentence.

A red beam hit Mike, tossing him against a tree, he blacked out in an instant. Leo held his Quasar Sabers close to his face, preparing to battle whatever was the thing that hit his brother.

"Morph, Red Ranger!" a voice echoed around him. The voice was the voice of a man, only extremely deepened. "I want to make it as interesting as possible, morph now!"

Suddenly, a group of Stingwingers dropped from the trees. They surrounded Leo, and began walking in circles, preventing him to escape. They all simultaneously charged at him. Leo spun with his Quasar Saber, and exclaimed "Go Galactic". He morphed in a vortex of red light, and slashed all the Stingwingers before he stopped. All the Stingwingers faded away.

"Impressive!" the voice said, "Now let's see you face a real challenge!"

The place was covered in a circle of flames, as rocks began cracking around Leo. A vortex of dark red light rose from the ground, and began materializing into a humanoid form. Leo couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him stood no other than another Galaxy Ranger. His suit looked pretty much like Leo's, except it was darker, and its helmet was shaped like the head of a rhino. The elbows, shoulders and knees were padded with silver armor.

"Who are you?" asked Leo, tightening his grip on his saber.

The Ranger laughed, his laughter echoed all over the area. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Centaur Ranger, also known as the one who's going to destroy the Red Ranger." He then drew his saber from its sheath. The saber was nearly identical to a Quasar Saber, only it was completely silver, and it had the emblem of a rhino on its hilt. "Trio Saber, power up!"

The Centaur Ranger charged at Leo, who dodged him. They then went into a swordfight, Quasar Saber vs. Trio Saber. Leo gave it all he had, but the opponent didn't seem to put any effort into the combat. After a while, he had enough. The Centaur Ranger flipped over, making Leo raise his saber high above his chest. He then slashed Leo's chest, and sparks flew out of it. Leo fell to his knees, the hit was too strong. The ruthless Centaur Ranger slashed Leo once again, this time forcing him to lie on the floor, shrinking in pain.

"Yes! Yes!" said the Centaur Ranger, laughing at his defeat enemy. "You're no match for the wrath of the revived power. You're weak, pathetic. You're nothing, prepare to meet your end Red Ranger!"

He held his Trio Saber up in the air, getting ready to land the final blow at Leo.

**End of episode 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Chapter 1**

The Centaur Ranger was just about ready to destroy Leo for good, when a Stingwinger materialized beside him. The Stingwinger whispered something to his ears, which the Centaur Ranger didn't like. The Centaur Ranger practically growled at the Stingwinger, who flew away quickly in fear of being destroyed. The Centaur Ranger sheathed his Trio Saber back on his belt. And faced Leo.

"Well, I guess that is your lucky day Red Ranger. But don't worry, I'll be back!" he slowly faded away in dark light, leaving the injured Leo on the floor.

"It's incredible!" said a woman.

"Unbelievable!" added another man.

"It sure is." Said Kendrix.

In the lab, the Galaxy Book was turning brighter by the second. It began making hissing sounds and sending sparks all over. A man in protective suit took it into an isolated chamber made of reinforced glass, they couldn't take any chances. They needed the head scientists to examine it as soon as possible. Only problem is- only one of them was present.

"Sorry for being late!" said Chris while rushing into the lab. He quickly put on a protective suit, and both he and Kendrix stepped into the isolated chamber.

Kendrix and Chris examined the book, which was still sending sparks and making hissing sounds. Kendrix tried to pick it up with her hand, but it was so hot it made a burn that went through the suit and made a burn mark on her hand.

"Are you alright?" asked Chris.

"Sure, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go on." She quickly answered, holding her hand close to her body.

"Well, it seems that this 'Galaxy Book' has some sort of an unexplained power in it. I wonder, have you ever opened it?" asked Chris.

"A few times, why do you ask?" answered Kendrix.

"No reason…" he replied. He used pliers made of strong rubber to open the book and go through its pages. One of the pages showed a sketch of five Galactabeasts. Kendrix choked for a second.

"What is it?" the confused Chris asked, quickly turning to see her.

"Nothing, nothing. I just… have something important to do…" she said, and quickly ran out. She took of her protective suit and ran to a hidden corner.

"Guys, quick, we need to meet. Come to my room, something seriously weird is going here." She said to her Transmorpher, sending the transmission to the fellow Rangers.

Not too long later on Kai, Damon and Maya got into Kendrix' room. Five minutes later, so did Mike, who carried a heavily wounded Leo on his shoulders.

"What happened to him?" the worried Maya asked.

"Another… oh… Ranger… ouch… Saber… Too strong…uh …" said the gasping Leo, barely managing to talk.

Mike put him on the bed.

"That guy was vicious," said Mike, "He hit me from behind and knocked me out on the first hit. He wanted Leo.

"Man…" said Damon, putting his hand on his forehead, "I guess you were right, the sabers did get to the wrong hands."

"You know what that means, don't you?" said Kai, looking at the others, his face showed his fear, "Three sabers, three new Rangers."

They all turned to look at Leo, who already went unconscious. They then looked at each other, and they all agreed on the same thing- from now on, nobody is going alone.

Three hours later, Leo woke up. He found himself at the medical deck in the Megaship. His stomach was wrapped in bandages, and a few bruises were seen on his body. He tried to get up, only to feel more pain.

Alpha walked into the room, holding a tray with food on it, it was probably about time for lunch.

"No! Don't get up Leo, you're not well. Here, I got you some breakfast, eat." Said Alpha.

"I'm fine Alpha, there's no need to worry me." He replied, and tried to get up again. He finally managed to sit on the bed. He held his Transmorpher close to his mouth, and called: "Mike, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix, do you copy?

"Leo, stay in bed and rest," replied Kendrix, "don't worry about us, we're alright and we're watching each other's back. You're safe on the Megaship, stay there."

Needless to say how unpleased it made him, but he always respected Kendrix' advice.

"What do you mean we are missing Stingwingers?" the furious Trakeena asked Kegler, while shaking his barrel-like body. Poor Kegler fell to the floor, and started rolling on the ground. Villamax, who heard Trakeena's yelling, ran into the room, and helped his friend to his feet.

"Yes my princess, I'm afraid it is so. I can't explain it, but three hundred Stingwingers are missing." Said the terrified Kegler, while quickly hiding behind his friend Villamax.

"My princess," Villamax interfered, "No need to lose your temper. I shall go and investigate what happened to those Stingwingers."

"You do so, and I shall punish the one responsible!" said Trakeena, as she began laughing evilly.

"Yes my princess!" replied Villamax, and bowed in a gesture of respect.

"That's what you think 'princess', the time has come to destroy you, even without the cocoon!" mumbled Deviot to himself, hiding behind one of the walls.

Somewhere, not too far from Terra Venture, a small crack in space was created.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2: Chapter 2**

It's been three days and nothing happened. Not an Evil Ranger attack, not a monster attack, not even a tiny Stingwinger was seen. Leo's wounds began healing, he finally managed to stand on his feet. Could it be over that soon? From far it. No one could have foreseen the outcomes of this day, especially not the Rangers. Somewhere in space, the crack grew.

-

It all began early in the morning, when Kai and Damon were making their way to work. They both agreed only to separate once they reach the Control Tower. Only they never got a chance to get there. It all began when a woman started screaming in fear, followed by many people running in panic at the Rangers' direction. As the people ran in hysteria around the Kai and Damon, the two tried to get themselves out of the frightened crowd so they could see what was going on. They heard an explosion, and right afterwards a monster came from around a street corner. The monster resembled a goat; it was heavily armored and armed with two shoulder-mounted cannons. The monster shot a cannon ball from its right cannon, the ball landed and exploded close to Kai and Damon. Out of the smoke, the now morphed Kai and Damon charged with their Transdaggers. Damon's was in the form of a Transblaster, while Kai's was in the form of a Beta Bow.

They began sidestepping. Kai went to the monster's right side while Damon went to it's left. The monster tried to blast them with the cannons, but it kept missing them.

"R…Range… Rangers" mumbled the monster, "Ho… Hold still, I can't hit you like that!"

Damon blasted the monster from it's left, but the monster surprised them by being quite agile, it quickly jumped back, which resulted in Kai taking the shot. The distracted Damon ran to his comrade, ignoring the still existing menace- that was proven to be a mistake, as the monster shot a cannonball and hit him from behind. The ball exploded on impact, covering the area with flames. The monster examined the flames, but it couldn't find the Rangers.

Then, finally, the exhausted and injured Kai and Damon rose from the wreckage. They tried to reach for their Transdaggers, but these were thrown far from them. In a final act of heroism and stubbornness, they drew their Quasar Sabers and slowly, stumbling, made their way towards the monster. The desperate move didn't impress the monster, as it effortlessly kicked the Rangers to the ground. The monster charged up its cannons, and released a vast cannonball that flew towards the helpless Rangers.

The cannonball was blocked by a wall of blue light, which caused it to bounce back and explode right on the monster.

"What's that?" the startled monster exclaimed, taking an uncontrolled step back.

Kai and Damon looked up, they didn't know whether to be happy or terrified, as the wall slowly received a humanoid form, and in front of them stood another Galaxy Ranger. Only it wasn't the Centaur Ranger Leo described, it was a different Ranger. The Ranger had a dark blue suit, the helmet was shaped a lot like Damon's, only the beak was a bit higher, and much like the Centaur Ranger he was armored with silver armor on his shoulders, knees and elbows.

"I guess that monster wasn't enough, they sent this guy as well." Mumbled Kai.

They were greatly surprised when they saw the new Ranger drawing his weapon, a Trio Saber, and turning around to point it at the monster.

"What? How could you be here?" asked the confused monster, "Strato Ranger, you're supposed to be destroyed!"

The Strato Ranger didn't answer. He only held his sword parallel to the ground and began charging against the monster. The monster quickly gathered its senses, and shot a cannonball at the Strato Ranger, who effortlessly diverted it with his saber. The monster then shot rapidly, launching at least a dozen cannonballs at the mysterious Ranger. The Strato Ranger suddenly took off into the air, demonstrating the ability to fly. The Ranger dodged all the cannonballs that were heading towards him, while demonstrating marvelous air maneuvers. The monster tried to shoot more, but nothing happened.

"What? How could I run out of ammo?" it asked, surprised.

The Strato Ranger then finished the battle. First, he raced towards the monster with his Trio Saber drawn. Next, he slashed the monster on the right side, and then he soared again.

The Strato Ranger landed ten feet away from the monster. The monster moaned in pain as it fell to the ground, which was followed by the expected explosion. The Strato Ranger didn't bother to look at the Rangers. He only sheathed his Trio Saber and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" said Damon, the Strato Ranger turned his head, "Thanks".

The Strato Ranger ignored Damon's gratitude. He turned his head back forward and kept walking.

"Wait!" exclaimed Kai, trying to get on his feet.

Then, the unexpected happened, when the Strato Ranger pointed his hand at the Rangers, and a series of blasts were shot from his hand and hit the Rangers. It wasn't powerful enough to destroy them, only to knock them down again. The mysterious Ranger didn't try to badly hurt them. The Strato Ranger then faded away in dark bluish light.

-

Kendrix showed up less than a minute later on her Jet Jammer. When she saw the wreckage and her injured teammates, she quickly got off her vehicle and held her Transmorpher against her mouth, "Blue and green Jet Jammers, Thrusters Online!" She ordered, and in no time the vehicles arrived. Kendrix helped her teammates up on the Jet Jammers, and she switched them to auto-pilot, straight to the Megaship.

-

Leo rushed into the Megaship's Medical deck. He was terrified to see Kai lying on the same bed he used to, and right beside him on another bed was Damon. Both were injured. Alpha asked Leo to leave the room so he could take care of them, and after Leo took a few steps back, the door shut itself, and Leo was unable to see what going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 2: Chapter 3**

On the same day, several hours later, on a planet close to the current location of Terra Venture, the Strato Ranger walked. He walked on the sandy terrain, slowly yet tranquilly. He kept walking, he was supposed to meet someone there. He could've never expected the thing that came next.

His keen hearing allowed him to jump out of the way, right before a blast of dark red energy hit right next to him. Then, out of the sands, rose the Centaur Ranger, holding a big blaster. The Strato Ranger quickly took out his weapon, a blue boomerang. The Centaur Ranger shot a second blast. The Strato Ranger leaped out of the way, and tossed his boomerang at his rival. The Centaur Ranger dodged it and the boomerang returned to its owner. The two then dropped their weapons, and unsheathed their Trio Sabers. They stormed at each other, slashing, parrying and blocking. The two were equal. Finally they stood, sword-to-sword, visor-to-visor.

"Why didn't you finish them off?" asked the Centaur Ranger with his deep voice.

"I don't know who sent that monster, but I had to save them. They can't be destroyed yet!" replied the Strato Ranger. His deep voice revealed something- it was a feminine voice; the Strato Ranger was a woman.

"Now, now kids, stop fighting!" said a metallic voice, as Deviot stepped closer from a sand dune he stood on, while watching the fight. The two Rangers quickly took a step back, and sheathed their Trio Sabers.

"Don't forget your place Deviot, you're not the boss around here!" said the Strato Ranger.

"Maybe not, and you two can probably destroy me with no effort. But, we all knew you won't, you still need me to complete your obligation." Replied Deviot, satisfied.

"As long as you don't get greedy, we have our deal, and we'll follow it!" said the Centaur Ranger.

"Of course, you know what you need to do, right?" asked Deviot.

Somewhere in space, the crack grew bigger.

---------------

Four days later, they stroke again.

The day began when Mike was working on calculating ship trajectories, taking over Kai's post while he was on a "medical leave". At some point, Seline Milought approached him. She asked him: "Sir, do you know where Chief Navigator Chen is in the past two days?"

Mike nodded, and replied: "Yes, he said he doesn't feel very well and has taken a medical leave for a few days, I'm filling for him until the replacement arrives."

She thanked him, and walked away back to her post.

---------------

"You know, the guys will be so thrilled when we're done!" said Maya to Kendrix, as the two were walking in the park carrying bags. They bought several groceries, and they planned on making a meal for the guys for overcoming those treatments. Kai and Damon were nearly strapped to the bed for four days after sustaining those injuries, and they were still pretty hurt.

"They sure will!" replied Kendrix, and the two laughed.

The guys might have been surprised, but not as much as the girls were when all of a sudden a bunch of Stingwingers materialized around them. They surrounded the girls. Then, before the girls could try to morph or escape, they caught them- one Stingwingers for each arm. Then, another Stingwinger approached them with a tiny glass bottle, and opened it right under the girls' noses. The sweet scent that came out of the bottle made the girls drowsy, and they quickly fell into deep sleep. The Stingwingers held the unconscious girls and teleported with them.

---------------

A few hours later, Leo looked at his watch. He was onboard the Megaship along with Mike, whose ship ended an hour ago. "The girls should've been here long ago, you think something might have happened to them?"

Mike looked at his younger brother, and sighed, "I don't know, it's been a while since we last heard of those Rangers."

Suddenly, the Megaship's motion censors went crazy, indicating an intruder onboard, going somewhere around the Medical Deck. "It's after them!" yelled Leo.

Mike and Leo ran to the Medical Deck, only to find a single Stingwinger holding a small metal ball. It didn't attack them, nor did it try to assault the injured Kai and Damon right next to it. It just dropped the metal ball to the ground, and teleported away.

"How did it get onboard the Megaship?" asked Leo, but Mike just grabbed the metal ball, trying to examine it. The ball then began spinning, as it flew away from Mike's hands and landed on the floor. It kept spinning as a hologram formed above it. The hologram showed the unconscious girls strapped to a rock pillar, and right next to them stood the Centaur Ranger. He looked right at the Rangers and said: "If you wish to see the Pink and Yellow Rangers again, go back to the planet Orcha Planet, and fight for them!" the hologram then disappeared, and the ball crumbled into dust.

"It's a trap!" said Mike right after the end of the message.

"We have no choice, if we don't go the girls are gone!" replied Leo.

"Agreed, are you strong enough to fight Leo?" asked Mike, looking t his brother, who was hurt a week ago by the Centaur Ranger.

"I'm alright, we should get going." Answered Leo, and the two went towards the controls. They took off in the Megaship once again towards the Orcha planet. Once they reached the planet, they tried to land the Megaship on a hidden location- as much as you can hide a humongous spaceship. Mike and Leo were just about ready to leave the Megaship, when Kai and Damon stepped into the control bridge.

"If you're going to save the girls," said Kai.

"We're going with you!" said Damon.

Mike and Leo looked at each other. Kai and Damon were still very weak and inured from their battle with the monster several days ago. Neither of them was in a proper condition to fight.

Kai noticed their confusion, and continued: "Look, they're our friends as much as they're yours, that's not even a question, we're going!"

Mike and Leo, who recognized their teammates' determination, agreed.

---------------

When Kendrix woke us, she was shocked to find herself along with Maya (who woke up earlier), strapped to a stone pillar. No one was around, not a single Stingwinger in sight. After a few minutes, in which both of them cried for help until their throat began aching, they heard a familiar sound. They turned their heads to see from afar three Astro Cycles racing towards them. The morphed Kai, Damon and Leo each dropped off their respective cycle, and Mike dropped off Leo's. All four of them ran to the girls, and quickly cut their ropes with their Quasar Sabers. The girls got up, and wiped the dirt off their bodies.

"Are you girls alright?" asked Leo, who was truly concerned.

"We're fine, how did you find us?" asked Maya, still a bit dizzy.

"That would be me!" said a voice from afar.

On the top of a hill, stood the Centaur Ranger, his Trio Saber was drawn and pointed towards the Rangers.

"Centaur Ranger!" mumbled Leo, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Don't forget me!" said another voice, and on the top of another hill stood the Strato Ranger, her weapon was also pointed at the Rangers.

"Strato Ranger!" said Damon.

The Rangers stared at the two enemies who looked so much like them. The due then jumped off the hills, and landed 100 feet in front of the Rangers. They both stood there, not doing anything.

"Alright, you wanted a fight, you got it!" exclaimed Leo, "You have defeated us before as individuals, let's see how you do against teamwork. Are you ready girls?"

The girls nodded, they both said: "Go, Galactic!" and pressed their Transmorphers. They quickly transformed into the Pink and Yellow Galaxy Rangers. All six then stood in a line, as the five Rangers cried: "Lights of Orion, activate!", The famous lights fused once again into them, giving them the Orion armor.

"It's time for you to go!" exclaimed Leo.

"You're not wanted!" said Damon.

"The time has come…" said Kai.

"To bring you down!" continued Maya.

"Because we are…" added Kendrix.

"Galaxy Rangers!" they all cried, and drew out their Orionized Quasar Sabers.

"Magna Defender!" said Mike, and drew out his Magna Blaster.

Both Rangers clapped their hands, and began laughing. "Very touching Rangers, but what can you possibly do to harm us?" asked the Strato Ranger, disrespectfully.

The five Rangers charged at them, and Leo's line "Power-Up Mode!" was heard right before all five of them transformed into a single fireball that launched towards the Strato and Centaur Rangers. Quickly, the due crossed their Trio Sabers, as the fireball hit them, and it all absorbed into their swords.

"Deviot, now!" yelled the Centaur Ranger, and the two pointed their sabers to the top of the stone pillar, on which Deviot stood right next to a crystal ball-like device. Deviot twisted a handle, as the two Rangers launched the unstable energy from their Trio Sabers towards the device, ejecting the Rangers in the process. The energy hit the crystal ball, causing the device to glow silver. Somewhere in space, the crack, which was big enough now, released a single beam of light that went straight to the device. The device was glowing so brightly, that Deviot actually had to shade his eyes from the light.

The device released another beam of energy that flew straight towards a third Trio Saber, which was stuck vertically in a rock. The energy didn't hit the sword though, it just began forming itself around it. First, a love that materialized around the handle of the Trio Saber, and it went on from there to form an entire body. The Rangers' fears came true, a third Ranger stood in front of them. The Ranger effortlessly pulled out the saber.

"Welcome back, Zenith Ranger!" said Deviot from the top of the pillar.

The Zenith Ranger began laughing evilly.

**End of Episode 2**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 3 Chapter 1

"How long have I been waiting for that moment!" said Deviot, "Rangers, you're doomed!"

The armored Mike stood in front of his weak teammates. Putting himself as a barrier between the three Rangers and his injured teammates. He sheathed his sword, bent the handle and pulled it out with its sheath, forming the Magna Blaster in Blaster Mode. Underneath the mighty helmet of the Magna Defender, Mike was terrified, while facing such menacing foes.

The Zenith Ranger had a gray suit, which was patterned nearly exactly the same way the Centaur and Strato Rangers' suit were. The silver armor was on his shoulders, knees and elbows. His helmet was formed after a shark, with a silverfish fin on the top. One of the most distinctive parts that made him stand out between the three was his belt buckle, which had some sort of a purple hexagonal gem attached to it.

"Magna Defender!" said the Zenith Ranger, his voice was deepened. "I remember you, you were a fine comrade. I allow you to leave unharmed, but the Rangers stay!"

"Never!" replied Mike, "I won't leave my friends behind!"

"You sound different, Magna Defender, why is it so?" He asked, confused.

"He isn't the Magna Defender!" shouted Deviot from above, "He's just a cheap imitation, a mere shadow of the Magna Defender!"

"Well." Replied the Zenith Ranger, "Consider my offer canceled."

He charged at Mike, who counter-charged at him.

They met in the middle. The Magna Defender was a strong warrior, but not strong enough to match the unbelievable power of the Zenith Ranger. Their swords clashed so strong, it sounded like thunder. The Zenith Ranger leaped backwards, making Mike slash the air. He charged at Mike again, who this time had his weapon in Blaster Mode. The Magna Defender shot several blasts from his weapon, but they had no affect on the Ranger. Before Mike managed to turn his weapon back into a sword, the Zenith Ranger slashed him in the chest. His Trio Saber moved so swift, it seemed as if Mike moved on slow motion. The opponent slashed him three times, and finished with a punch to his stomach, that sent Mike in the air. Once again, in what seemed like slow motion, Mike's body began dropping from the air. Before he even got to the floor, he took the final slash from the Zenith Ranger's Trio Saber, that quite literally made his armor glow gold. Mike's body hit the ground, motionless.

--------------

The Zenith Ranger walked back to his comrades. His shoulder went up and down, indicating he was hyperventilating. It was more of an effort than in seemed to fight Mike. Then again, he was in a better state than his foe. Deviot jumped off the pillar, and joined the three Rangers. He reached to shake the Zenith Ranger's hand, but he was ignored.

The Rangers, who managed to recover by that time, surrounded Mike's body. The Centaur Ranger aimed his Centaur Cannon at the Rangers, but the Zenith Ranger quickly signal him to drop it.

"No! I shall destroy them on my own." He said, taking a step forward.

"You're not strong enough, your powers have been dormant for too long!" said the Strato Ranger.

The Zenith Ranger put his hand on his buckle, and removed the gem. "In here, I have all the I power need…"

"You won't get away with that!" said Maya, as she held her Quasar Saber firmly in front of her body.

"Don't worry, they always say that…" said Deviot to

"You can't defeat the Power Rangers!" said Leo.

"Watch me!" he exclaimed, and slapped the gem back on his buckle. "Armor-Up!"

What happened next, was absolutely incredible. It was beautiful, yet terrifying. The gem became pure light, and absorbed itself into the chest of the Zenith Ranger. The purple gleam covered his entire body, leaving only the helmet out. The gleam then began establishing a shape. His boots changed their shape, his torso became bigger, his shoulder grew wider, and what seemed like a cape dropped from his shoulders to the top of his boots. The gleam faded, to reveal a terrifying appearance. The Zenith Ranger had an armored suit on his body, from the bottom of his boots to the top of shoulders. That suit was very familiar, it was nearly identical to the armor of the Magna Defender, except for a few changes: The armor was a darker shade of gray than the actual shade of the Zenith Ranger's suit, rather than being black. Instead of having golden zigzag patterns on his shoulders and his belt, he had red cross patterns.

His cape was the exact same style and size, but white. And finally, the great hexagonal gem was purple, not green. The armored Zenith Ranger stood there, his sword between his hands, and exclaimed: "Zenith Defender, power up!", the ground cracked under his boots.

"No way!" said Damon. He was as scared as the rest of his friends, how could that be? How could he turn into a different Magna Defender? Mike was just there, still armored, behind them. The Rangers crowded together, none of them believed they had a chance.

"Guys, let's give it everything we got, are you with me?" asked Leo, the other nodded. They all charged together at the Zenith Ranger, or should he be called the Zenith Defender?

The Zenith Defender, with a gesture that showed his disrespect to the Rangers, holstered his sword. Five Rangers, armed with Quasar Sabers, went against an unarmed opponent. They surrounded him. Kendrix was the first to charge at him, but he effortlessly avoided her slash, caught her in the arm and launched her out of the circle. When Damon tried his luck, the Zenith Defender merely grabbed his wrist, twisted it and kicked him at Kai and Maya, taking them down like a bowling ball. Leo was the only one left standing. The Zenith Defender made a step towards him, and Leo took a step back. That made his enemy laugh, he enjoyed toying with his opponent. Leo held the Quasar Saber over his head, charging it for the fire slash. Once the sword was fully charged, he slashed at his foe. The slash hit his armor, and simply bounced off.

"You'll have to do better than that!" said the Zenith Defender. He jumped and flipped over Leo, and before his enemy could turn around, he gave him a boot right to the back of the neck. The hit threw Leo at his teammates. The Rangers were on the ground, beaten and defeated. The Zenith Defender laughed diabolically, as he glared at his defeated opponents.

----------------

Suddenly, the sound of a powerful engine roared above them. Everyone looked up, to see the Astro Megaship coming in their direction.

"Alpha to the rescue, Rangers!" said the little automaton, as he navigated the Megaship over the Rangers. "Firing Megalasers!"

The lasers were aimed at Deviot and the three Rangers. Three of them covered themselves in order no to be hit by the shots, but the Zenith Defender just stood there, looking at the Megaship and doing nothing, letting the shots hit him, with no effect. When he decided he had enough, he took out his Trio Saber, and held it up in the air.

"Zenith Saber, engage enhanced mode!" he exclaimed. His sword flashed purple, as it changed its shape. The blade widened at the bottom, and went into a single line with the sword tip. The blade's shape was then shaped like an arrowhead. The Zenith Defender swung his Zenith Saber in the air a few times, getting in touch with its motions.

The Astro Megaship kept firing. The Zenith Defender kicked the ground so hard, his kick left a boot print in the rocky terrain. He used the momentum from that kick to jump in the air. He jumped so high, he even got higher than the Megaship. Before he began falling back, he turned in the air to a position in which his head was turned towards the Megaship, and his legs were turned towards the sky. The Rangers could see his body go up in purple flames, eventually covering him completely. His body eventually got to the Megaship, piercing it as if it was nothing but a piece of wood. He went right through it, from one side to the other, he dug a hole in the Megaship's body. Eventually, he landed on the ground, the flames vanished.

"No!" cried Kendrix.

"The Megaship!" said Kai, and collapsed.

"Alpha!" cried Maya.

Sparks flew off the Megaship, as the wrecked part was put on flames. Then, it came. The Astro Megaship, and everything inside it blew up, was completely destroyed by the powerful attack of the Zenith Defender. Shards landed all over the place, the sound of the explosion was still echoing throughout the area. The Megaship, and Alpha 6, were no more.

The Rangers' spirit was completely demolished. Their powers weren't strong enough, the Lights of Orion were ineffective, Mike was unconscious or perhaps even worst, their fortress was destroyed. They no longer had any force to fight, their moral was down, they have been defeated. Their enemies on the other hand, couldn't be happier. They got what they wanted and more, the universe's greatest line of defense was simply sitting there in front of them, in bits and pieces.

The Zenith Defender fell to his knees, his armor glew purple again, and disappeared. He was back to being the Zenith Ranger.

The Centaur Ranger helped him up, "We told you, your powers are not stable, you've been locked for too long." He told him.

The Zenith Ranger shook off the hand that held him, and said: "It doesn't matter now, our enemies are defeated, the universe belongs to the three of us!"

Deviot quickly came forward, and said: "You mean, the four of us, right? That was the deal I made with your comrades."

The Zenith Ranger laughed evilly: "Of course, whatever deal you made with my comrades, will be done to the last detail. No need to worry about that right now."

-----------------------

From out of nowhere, a rapid stream of laser blasts hit the ground near the four villains. It took them by surprise, forcing them to cover their bodies. When they looked up again, the five Rangers, and the Magna Defender were nowhere to be seen.

As they looked towards where the shots came from, they saw a spaceship, much smaller than the Megaship, flying away. Zenith Ranger growled in anger, for his victory was taken away from him.

-----------------------

Kai woke up in a large room. He was demorphed, and all his teammates were lying next to him, demorphed as well. Mike was nowhere to be seen. They were all awake, but none of them had the energy left to say anything. They were still alive, but they didn't feel like rejoicing. A hatch opened in one of the walls, and through it came a cloaked figure. The figure held a tray with food and water, and put it next to the Ranger. The figure was just ready to leave the room, when suddenly…

"Who are you?" asked Leo, "Where are we? How did we get here?"

The cloaked figure turned around, and said: "Yes, I believe you deserve some answers."


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 3 Chapter 2

"Where's Mike?" asked Leo, not sure whether the one he was facing was a friend or a foe.

"Do not worry for him, he was hurt much more severely than you were, my assistant's treating him." Said the character, and once he noticed the concerned look on the Rangers' face, he added: "He will be alright."

"What I'm about to tell you, is a secret that even to this day, was known by only three beings. Two of them, sadly, are no longer with us." Said the character, and removed the hood from his head. He was a strange thing, some sort of a mixture between a man and a lizard. His skin was smooth, amber colored. His jaws extended forwards, giving his face a reptile-like appearance. His hair was purple, wrapped in dozens of braids behind his head. Instead of a nose, he just had two narrow nostrils. His eyes though, looked entirely like human eyes. He touched the wall, and six seats emerged from the ground. He sat on one of them, and signaled the five Rangers to do the same. Once they were all seated, and the Rangers were highly intrigued, he began talking.

-----------------

"The story takes place, roughly 3000 years ago. The war between good and evil, has reached its second peak. The first peak was 10,000 years ago, in a battle between the powerful being known as Zordon, and the minions of Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Master Vile. Zordon, the leader of the forces which thought for the side of good, has managed to imprison Rita Repulsa, and drive away Lord Zedd and Master Vile, but not before getting trapped inside a time warp himself."

"We know that story, carry on." Said Leo.

"Oh, you're a little impatient Red Ranger, aren't you? Yes, I know who you are, I know who you all are, don't look so surprised. I've been watching you since the moment you pulled out the Quasar Sabers from the stone. Ever since then, I've been taking different forms to monitor you. Most recently, I've taken the following form." He said, and stood up. His skin changed, and the new form seemingly melted on him. None can make a mistake. The long, curly brown hair that was wrapped behind his head, the green eyes and the sparkling earrings on her ears. He was Seline Milought all along.

Kai's face instantly turned pale, how could he work with that woman for that long and not realize she wasn't what she appeared to be? The character reseated himself, and reverted back to his normal appearance.

"I do realize this must look very weird to you, Blue Ranger. You must understand, there was nothing personal in that. I had to keep close to at least one Ranger, while still monitoring the colony. Working in the Command Headquarters with you and Mr. Corbett seemed like to most logical choice. My real name is Dokus. Now, may I continue?"

"The second peak came 3000 years ago, when the powerful warlord known as Scorpius, and his band of power hungry monsters took power and declared themselves as the new generals of the evil campaign, led by the humongous being called Dark Specter. Zordon has managed to keep touch with our dimension using an energy tube in a spaceship, which he called the Command Center. I was his assistant, connecting him with his warriors. The legions of good were led by 9 warriors, who were classified as the elite warriors. They came from two orders: the Quasar order, and the Trio Order. The Quasar order was based on six warriors, classified by colors and by the colossal beasts they commanded, the Galactabeasts: Red Lion, Blue Gorilla, Green Condor, Yellow Wolf, Pink Wildcat and Black Bull. The Trio Saber was based on three warriors, the best of the best, who commanded much greater Galactabeasts, and were known by certain codenames: Stratoforce Phoenix, Centaurus Rhino and Zenith Shark. The 9 warriors all wielded powerful sabers, and carried Transmorphers on their wrists. They were known as the 9 Galaxy Rangers, the unstoppable elite team who fought to release the universe of evil."

"When Scorpius realized he was fighting a war he may not win, he began working on a new weapon. He began working on a massive machine, one which you might call a zord. The machine was called Scorperil. After several hideous battles, the Galactabeasts were proven to be overpowered by Scorperil. One of the battles, even resulted in the loss of the Phoenix, Shark and Rhino Galactabeasts, which were sent dormant into space. Five more Galactabeasts were badly injured and were unable to keep fighting. The only Galactabeast left, was the Bull."

"You mean Torozord, don't you?" asked Kendrix.

"In a way, only he wasn't Torozord back then. Please, allow me to carry on."

"When he realized there was no other choice, Zordon revealed another power source. Three gems: one green, one purple and one orange. The three gems once belonged to an ancient warlord, whose devastating powers came from the three gems carried on his necklace. One of those gems was powerful enough to create holes in space, the power of all three was unimaginable. The warlord was able to harness their powers to his will, and was undefeated. He conquered a great deal of the known universe. But, not even his evilness and his thirst for power, were enough to dominate the gems. They finally destroyed him, but not before he escaped into a certain moon and collapsed a cave over himself and the gems."

Damon seemed to be concentrating on something, he finally said: "Wait, the Zenith Ranger had a purple gem on his belt buckle."

Dokus clearly didn't like being interrupted, as he said: "Green Ranger, you're not telling me anything I didn't know before. What I'm telling you has a great deal of consequence, you must listen."

"Zordon, being old and wise himself, knew the location of that cave. Black Bull and Zenith Shark, being the leaders of their teams, were sent to retrieve one of the gems, only one was needed, and more than that was too dangerous to possess. Using the only mean of long-term transportation, the two warriors were sent to get the gem. They rode on the Bull Galactabeast, and remained morphed throughout their journey. The cave was right where Zordon said it would be. It took days for the two warriors to remove enough rocks to enter the cave. Using their sabers, they began wrecking the cave from the inside, destroying rocks, knowing the gems cannot be harmed. Black Bull found the green gem, and the two were on their way out, when something caught Zenith Shark's eye."

"Zenith Shark saw the purple gem. He went back to get it, when Black Bull reminded him of Zordon's orders: to get only one gem. It was only a moment, a few seconds of bad judgment, in which everything went wrong. Zenith Shark reached for the purple gem, Black Bull wasn't able to stop him. You see, evil is contagious, and Zenith Shark got infected. The moment his hand touched the purple gem, he was filled with the evil, megalomaniac lusts of the ancient warlord. So much evil was too much for him to carry, and he turned evil himself, indefinitely."

"With all that in his body, Zenith Shark began threatening Black Bull to give him the second gem. He even used the gem, to transform into the Zenith Defender. Black Bull fled, and tried to escape the planet on the Bull Galactabeast. Unfortunately, he was hit while flying in mid-space by an energy beam that came from the Zenith Defender. That hit, involved with the zero gravity found in mid-space, triggered the green gem that was still in Black Bull's possession. Only, it went much differently than on Zenith Shark. The gem transformed Black Bull everlastingly into what you know today as the Magna Defender. Unlike Zenith Shark, he couldn't retransform in his old self. Magna Defender's Quasar Saber transformed also into the Magna Blaster. Also, the gem had an affect on his Galactabeast, transforming it into the mechanical beast, known as Torozord, forever. It was no longer a Galactabeast."

"With Black Bull and Zenith Shark missing, the other warriors faced terrible difficulties fighting Scorpius' forces. Magna Defender, formerly known as Black Bull, finally made it to the other warriors and alerted them, as well as Zordon and myself, about the new menace. Zenith Shark, also known as the Zenith Defender, went on a personal vendetta. He was power hungry, all he ever wanted was to have more power. It took him a year, but he finally figured out how to fold space to his wish, and was able to get out of the moon. He teleported himself to a planet called Onyx, where he met his former teammates Stratoforce Phoenix and Centaurus Rhino. They were prepared to meet him, but were unaware of his unprecedented power. He destroyed the two warriors easily, taking away their Trio Sabers."

"So how could they be here?" asked Kai.

"It will be explained Blue Ranger." Said Dokus.

"Later on, he met the warriors of the Quasar order, and the Magna Defender. Zenith Shark was a clever man, before he fought the Quasar order, he gave Magna Defender a note, telling him his son, Zika, was captured by Scorpius. The green gem also affected Zika, in an unexplainable way. Magna Defender was out of options, and left to seek his child. The 5 Quasar Warriors were effortlessly defeated by him, and were destroyed just as fast as the other two. Magna Defender lost his son to Scorpius, and went on a personal quest seeking for the Lights of Orion, the legendary power source that, combined with the green gem, would make him into an indestructible warrior. Unfortunately, as you already know, he was sent plunging a crevice by one of Scorpius' goons, Tracheron."

"Everything seemed lost. With seven warriors destroyed, one imprisoned and one evil, there was no hope for defeating Scorpius. That is, until one day, the powerful and clever Zenith Shark, had a plan. He created another rift in space, and with it he sent Scorpius and his palace, the Scorpion Stinger, into another galaxy. Then, he closed that rift, and left that galaxy out of anyone's reach. Ever since then, that galaxy is known as the Lost Galaxy. Zenith Shark, with his immense power, was apparently going to win. Only one sentient was powerful enough to match him, Zordon. Using a great deal of his powers, Zordon was able to temporarily release Zenith Shark of the evil that has possessed him for so long. That gave Zenith Shark enough time to come up with the only solution he could find- he created another rift in space, one which led to another time warp. He dropped his sword with the other sabers he took, and flew right into that rift. He then closed the rift, and was permanently locked in that time warp- or so we thought."

"With Scorpius and Zenith Shark gone, the peace has returned. Zordon then entrusted me with the five Quasar Sabers, and the three Trio Sabers. I put the Trio sabers in a cave on the Orcha Planet, and sealed them with powerful energies, so no one will ever get to them. I took the Quasar Sabers to Mirinoi, and sealed them in stone, for the chosen ones of the future to claim them, and become the new warriors. That is the end of my story Rangers, we now have a lot of work."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 3 Chapter 3

"Wait," said Kendrix, "you didn't tell us how could the two Rangers be here, if they were destroyed."

"I didn't tell you, because I don't have the answers for that myself. I suppose it had something to do with that Deviot person, but I don't know for sure." Answered Dokus.

Slowly, the Rangers began realizing what exactly they were facing. They were facing three powerful Rangers, one of them had unimaginable power that none of them could match. The Lights of Orion failed them, not even them were powerful enough to assist them in any way. The Megaship, their own command center was completely destroyed, and so was one of their greatest allies. Mike was down, badly injured, who knows when will he be able to fight again. And to top all that, they were in the middle of nowhere getting a history lecture from someone who looks like he barrowed his face from Godzilla. Situation seemed lost.

"Hey," exclaimed Damon, who finally realized something, "You said there were 3 gems. Zenith Ranger got one, Magna Defender got the second, but what about the third?"

Dokus quickly turned his head to Damon, his eyes turned green for a second, and then returned to their natural color. "I suppose it's still in the same cave where the other two gems were found. Gladly, I know where that cave is."

"Great, we'll go right now, we need all the power we can get." Said Leo.

"No. With these Rangers on the loose, your space colony will need all the help it can get, from both the Rangers and the people behind them." Replied Dokus.

"Then I'll go with you." Said Maya, everyone looked at her, "Come on. Damon, Kai and Kendrix work on the station, and Leo will need to take care of his brother. Besides, I heard a few stories on these gems, I might know enough to get one and not turn berserk in the process."

The other Rangers were embarrassed. They felt uneasy leaving Maya alone to go on such a dangerous journey, especially with someone they didn't know. Still, they had to agree, she was the best choice out of them. Eventually, they all nodded, giving her the OK signal. Maya nodded as well, and turned to Dokus.

"When do we go?" she asked.

"At once." He answered, and handed her a cloak identical to his. "You'll need that." He told her. He then addressed the other Rangers: "There's a teleportation pad behind you, it will you three to go to Terra Venture, considering your other vehicles are down. Red Ranger, you are to remain on this ship, so you can take care of your brother, as well as monitor and alert us on any trouble to come."

Not giving the Rangers a chance to argue with his decisions, Dokus put his hand on Maya's shoulder, and they both faded away in purple light.

"Who's he to tell us what to do?" exclaimed Leo, "We barely know him for two hours, and he's already giving us orders."

"Leo, calm down." Said Kendrix.

"Yeah man, after all that guy did save us back there with the Zenith Ranger." Added Damon.

"His plan does make sense. We better go on the Terra Venture." Said Kai, and both he and Damon went for the teleportation pad.

"Are you going to be alright in here?" asked Kendrix, and Leo nodded. She then stood next to Kai and Damon on the teleportation pad. They were all covered in purple light, and disappeared.

Leo was left alone in the empty room, with only a few seats and a teleportation pad. He didn't really know what to do, or how could he monitor the events when there's not a single screen in sight. Though, it didn't stay that way for long. After several minutes of staring at the walls, Leo accidentally found himself pressing a button on what seemed to be an invisible panel. Almost instantly, the invisibility coat began fading off many devices. Eventually, Leo found himself standing in a middle of a high-tech command bridge, and according to what he saw through a massive window, it was in the middle of space. In fact, it gave him the feeling of being on a different Megaship.

"Well what do you know? Dokus, you sure have a some nice things in here." Said Leo, to himself.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Said a mechanic voice from behind him.

"Who said that?" asked the surprised Leo, and alerted, he turned around to see who was there. He didn't see anyone. "Who are you?"

"I'm CAT, Command And Tactics, I'm the core artificial intelligence of the Lambda Starship." Said the feminine voice.

"So, you're like DECA, right?" asked Leo.

"In a way." Replied CAT.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Said Leo, "Mind showing me the others?"

------------------

"Where are we?" Asked Maya. She and Dokus were in what seemed to be a small, jet-like space ship that flew fast through space.

"This is called a Velocifighter, it was previously used by Astronema's troops, the Quantrons. I found this one deserted. It's not state of the art, but it serves its purpose." Answered Dokus.

A monitor beeped, and a rectangular screen next to the control panel showed a person in a dark, brown cloak. "What is it Dokus? Your message sounded urgent."

"It is," said Dokus to the man, "What we've feared from the most is now loose, we don't have much time to spare. On board with me is the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, she and I are on our way to the seventh moon of the Seraph planet, I'm sending you the location right now. We'll be in dire need of your help, will you come?"

"Count me in, out." Answered the man, and the conversation was disconnected.

"Who was that?" asked Maya, who was even more confused than before.

"A friend and an ally, you'll see." Said Dokus, and the two went on with their journey.

------------------

Far away, back on the Orcha planet, a dramatic scene took place. Unknown to anyone, Villamax was watching the entire scene, from the time the Rangers arrived, to the time Dokus' ship rescued them, right from his hiding spot behind a rock. He then listened as the three Ranger and Deviot went on with their conversation.

"The Rangers escaped, so what? You'll catch them next time." Said Deviot, as he went closer to the Zenith Ranger, "Now, about our deal…"

"Our deal remains as is," said the Zenith Ranger, "As my comrades promised to you, for releasing me from that time-warp, you'll be given an equal status to us as the new rulers of the universe."

"Yes, yes, I know. But, you do realize that means we'll have to destroy the main evil monarch of the galaxy first, right?" added Deviot, his voice slightly excited.

"And who will that be?" asked the Zenith Ranger, "He can't be as bad as Scorpius was, and I got rid of him easily."

"It's his daughter, Trakeena. She's as vicious as her father was, and twice as dangerous." Said Deviot, "She's located in the Scorpion Stinger."

"Then it's simple, we'll destroy her and the Scorpion Stinger." Replied the Zenith Ranger.

"Deviot!" yelled Villamax, as he came out of hiding. "What is the meaning of this?"

Deviot and the other Rangers turned around, surprised to see him there. Deviot quickly gathered his senses, and said: "Oh my friend Villamax, how good to see you. This is not what it seems. So I'm lying, it is what it seems. It doesn't matter though, you won't survive to tell anyone about it!"

Villamax drew out his sword, and pointed it at Deviot, "I know I shouldn't have trusted you. You're nothing but a rat, a traitor. I will never let you carry out your plan, not while I'm breathing!" exclaimed Villamax, and charged at Deviot.

"That can be arranged, mind you?" said Deviot, and looked at the three Rangers. The Centaur Ranger stepped forward, and stood between the outraged Villamax and Deviot. And so, the battle began.

The Centaur Ranger unsheathed his Trio Saber, and the couple went on a swordfight. Agile, strong and fierce, the two were equal fighters. The Centaur Ranger slashed, but Villamax blocked the hit. Villamax thrust, but the Centaur Ranger parried. That move gave Villamax enough space to hit the Centaur Ranger in the ankle, and make him stumble to the ground. Villamax stood above him, ready to thrust his blade into his foe, when suddenly…

"Take this!" shouted Deviot, as he shot a laser beam from his wrist-mounted device. The shot hit Villamax' back, causing him to drop his sword. He then got kicked by the Centaur Ranger, and once again shot in the chest by Deviot. That was too much for even someone as tough as Villamax, he was defeated. Ready to deliver the final blow, the Centaur Ranger held his Trio Saber above Villamax the same way he did the moment before.

"Vroom! Vroom!" roared an engine, everyone looked around to see where the sound came from. Suddenly, they saw what seemed to be a levitating black motorcycle flying towards them. It blindsided the Centaur Ranger and pushed him out of the way. Villamax managed to gather enough strength to climb on his vehicle, and took off to the sky.

"What are you doing?" asked Deviot, slightly pushing the Zenith Ranger, "He'll warn Trakeena!"

"He won't get very far." Said the Strato Ranger, as she launched her Strato Boomerang right at the fleeing motorcycle. Even from that distance, the boomerang could be seen hitting the right engine of the motorcycle, making it and its rider spin out of control, until it eventually blew up in space.

------------------

"Kegler!" growled Trakeena, as she dramatically rose from her throne and clutched her staff. "Where are you little dimwitted excuse for barrel?"

"You called me, your majesty?" asked Kegler, as he made his way into the room, fixing his glasses.

"Yes, I have," she said, "Have you heard any news from Villamax? And what about the disappearance of Deviot?"

"Well, I'm afraid I have no news on any of them, your majesty. They have both disappeared." Answered Kegler.

A Stingwinger ran towards the two. It signaled them to look at the viewing screen. Trakeena nearly fell off her feet, when she saw the three immense objects making their way through space, and getting closer to the Scorpion Stinger. A moment later, and the three objects could be seen clearly, they were the tools of the Trio Galaxy Rangers: Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, and the Zenith Carrier Zord.

"What? It can't be!" said Trakeena, completely terrified. She then yelled at the Stingwingers who manned the control panels: "Don't just stand there! Shoot them! Blast them! Somebody, shoot!"

The Scorpion Stinger's tail shot a rapid burst of green beams, but the agile Galactazords dodged them all. The agile Stratoforce Megazord made its way through the Stinger's pincers and wings, and using his weapon, slashed the tail right off the spacecraft's body. The Centaurus Megazord pointed its colossal cannon at the Stinger, and shot four times, each shot removed another wing off the spacecraft. The Zenith Carrier Zord pointed its guns at the helpless Stinger. Trakeena's scream could be heard throughout the galaxy, as the zord blasted the Scorpion Stinger to oblivion. The explosion was so vast, it nearly sucked the Stratoforce Megazord with it. The three Galactazords drifted away from the battle scene, and made their way to the Orcha planet, leaving the shards of the devastated spacecraft behind.

Somewhere in space, the crack kept growing.

------------------

A few hours later, the Velocifighter landed on the seventh moon of the Seraph planet. Dokus made his way out the ship, and so did Maya. The terrain was rocky, the sunlight was strong, and the air was hot. The wind was pretty strong, good thing they had the cloaks.

"So where is that cave anyway?" asked Maya, but was soon silenced when she saw Dokus putting a finger to his lips, or whatever that was. He dropped to one knee, and Maya did the same. Dokus pointed his finger to the right, towards where the entrance to the cave was, and where the Stingwinger guards were.

"What should we do?" whispered Maya.

"There are only four of them, they shouldn't be much of a problem. Don't morph, it will draw to much attention." Answered Dokus. He removed his cloak, revealing black leather pants, a pair of boots, a chainmail vest and metal bracers. His amber-colored arms revealed tattoos in an ancient language. On his belt, which was identical to the Rangers' belts, right down to the V-shaped buckle, he carried a sword.

Dokus and Maya made their way around the cave, Maya with her Quasar Saber drawn and Dokus with his sword out. They surprised the four guards, and easily defeated them. However, the much-unanticipated event happened. From behind rocks, small sand piles and mountains, popped out many more Stingwingers, at least two dozens.

"Ambush!" yelled Maya, and Dokus turned his head to look at the enemies surrounding them.

Maya slashed an incoming Stingwinger, and kicked another one to the ground. However, she didn't notice the one that came slowly behind her, and raised his scythe-like hand, ready to strike at any time. That attack proved to be failure, as that Stingwinger was kicked to the ground by another character. Maya turned around to see what happened, and was shocked to find a person standing there in a dark, brown cloak. The same person who talked to Dokus on the Velocifighter. The person removed his hood.

Maya's eyes widened, "You?"

**((Who's the man in the cloak? What will become of the evil Rangers? Will Deviot's scheme prove successful? Will this ever come to an end? That, and a lot more, on the upcoming final chapter of "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Lost Sabers"! And of course, reviews and predictions are welcomed))**


	8. Final Chapter

Final Chapter 

"You?" she asked.

The man had a short, bleached blond hair. He smiled at Maya, and quickly jumped to spin-kick another Stingwinger.

"Show-off!" she said. She made a back flip, avoiding two Stingwingers who charged at her. The Stingwingers eventually slammed into each other.

Dokus got rid of another pack of Stingwingers, eventually bringing the battle to its end. The three allies met near the entrance to the cave, breathing heavily.

"You must forgive me for my rudeness, with all the chaos, I forgot to introduce you to each other." Said Dokus, "This is Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and this is…"

"I know," she said, "I read about him in the Megaship's database. You're Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger."

"Guilty as charged," he replied, "So, now that we've met, why don't we go and do what we came here for?"

And so, they stepped into the cave, searching for the third gem.

Meanwhile, on board Terra Venture, the three Rangers tried to act normal. It was nighttime when Kendrix received an anonymous call, requesting her to arrive at the laboratories, several hours past work time. And of course, she was requested to come alone. Kendrix didn't want to take a chance, so she asked Damon and Kai to wait outside, just in case anything happens.

"Are you alone?" asked a man in the shadows.

"Yes, who is it?" replied Kendrix.

"It's me, Chris." The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Kendrix' lab associate, Chris Santiago. In his right hand he held a flashlight.

"Chris, what is it? What's so urgent you had to call me now?" Asked Kendrix, using her hand to shield her eyes from the light.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said, lowering the flashlight, "You remember the Galaxy Book? Well, I came across a certain page which I believe may help us figure out the weird stuff going on lately. But I need your help, where's the book?"

Kendrix was rather surprised, but went along with him. She went to her drawer, and typed in her secret code. When she finished, the code-panel dropped, revealing a keyhole. Kendrix took the key off the chain on her neck, and turned it in the keyhole. She then opened the drawer. She grabbed the Galaxy Book, took it out and put it on the table.

"You know, there's one thing I was wondering." Said Kendrix, while keeping her eyes locked on the book.

"And what's that?" asked Chris.

"Why must you be so obvious?" she said, and quickly stepped out of the way, avoiding the flashlight swung at her.

Kendrix stepped back, as Chris began approaching her direction. He held his flashlight up in the air, swinging it at her.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"Does it matter?" she replied.

"No, guess not." He said. They both made swinging motions with their right hands at each other, as their sabers materialized. The blades met in the middle. Kendrix tried to resist, but Chris easily overpowered her. Kendrix' left hand went to a stapler on a nearby table. She threw it at Chris, which distracted him for a brief second, allowing her to escape.

Kendrix ran to the hallway, holding her Transmorpher close to her lips, she cried: "Damon! Kai! Get over here!"

Upon running, she saw herself and her chaser reflecting in the window at the end of the hallway. She saw him holding out his Trio Saber, as he morphed into the Centaur Ranger.

Kendrix did the same, and morphed while running. Upon taking a right turn in the hallway, she nearly bumped into Kai, who was there with Damon, both morphed.

"What is it?" asked Kai, "You sounded urgent."

"It's Chris, he's the Centaur Ranger!" she said, "He's right there!"

She showed them to the hallway where Chris last chased here, but the Ranger was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, and ran back to the lab. The others followed her. "He has it! Chris took the Galaxy Book!"

Kai and Damon looked at each other, they knew it was only the beginning of a disaster.

"Where are we CAT?" asked Leo. The ship was drifting slowly through space. All around is was havoc and destruction, the remains of another ship that suffered a fate similar to the Astro Megaship. He didn't need her to answer, as he suddenly saw a large metal piece drifting by their side. It was too familiar, times and times again they had to avoid it. It was the tail of the Scorpion Stinger, and they were going through the ruins of Trakeena's once unstoppable ship. Leo wasn't too thrilled about it though. Now that Trakeena is gone, the Trio Rangers are a much bigger threat. "Never mind CAT, I've seen enough. Take us out of here."

"Yes!" exclaimed the Zenith Ranger, "We now have everything needed to rule the universe. The Galaxy Book holds the secret to the greatest weapon of them all."

"And what is that?" asked Deviot.

"The ancient warlord who once wielded the three gems hung them on a special necklace. The necklace will make the powers reach unbelievable levels, nothing will be safe from us, not even time!" said the Zenith Ranger, ecstatic.

"But… that sort of power ruined the warlord, don't you think it's too much?" asked Deviot.

The Zenith Ranger turned around and kicked Deviot to the ground, he then point his index finger at him and said: "There can never be too much power! Now, you're either with us," he reached out his hand, "or against us." And put his other hand on the Saber's hilt.

"Of course I'm with you." Said Deviot. He grabbed the Zenith Ranger's hand and got up.

Somewhere in space, the crack grew bigger.

"Leo, I'm detecting a floating organism around us. It appears to be unconscious." Said the voice of CAT.

"Show it to me." Said Leo, and looked at the viewing screen. The monitor zoomed in, revealing the unconscious body to be Villamax.

"What are your orders Leo?" asked CAT.

Leo was still shocked, was he a survivor of the Scorpion Stinger destruction? If so, how did he get all the way here? "Launch rescue drones, pick him up and bring him to Med-Deck."

Villamax' consciousness came back to him an hour after Leo picked him up. He was at the ship's medical deck. To his right was another bed, holding the dormant Mike Corbett. He tried to get up, but his back hurt too much. Villamax however, was always a tough one. He managed to ignore the pain, and got up. He ran out of the medical deck, trying to search for a way out.

"Red Ranger?" he said, surprised, as he saw Leo coming from around the corner. "What is this place? Let me out of this place, I must warn my princess!"

Leo was alerted, "You didn't know?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Villamax, his hand went for his sword, but it wasn't in his belt.

"Trakeena, the Scorpion Stinger, they've all been destroyed. By the Trio Ranger, I believe." Answered Leo.

Villamax fell to his knees, and punched the floor so hard, it left a dent on the metal ground. "I was too late! I tried to warn her, but that treacherous Deviot!"

Leo wasn't surprised, Deviot was known to be working for his own agenda and nothing more.

"I understand, we've faced those Rangers before ourselves, and were unsuccessful. Will you help us? We'll have a better chance with you on our side." Said Leo.

Villamax raised his head and looked directly at Leo's eyes, "You are willing to fight alongside me? After all I've done to you in the name of my princess?"

"Now is not the time to focus on the past. Those Rangers are a dire emergency, we'll need all the help we could get. Can I trust you?" he asked, and offered Villamax' sword back.

Villamax stood up, now completely unaware of the pain. He took the sword from Leo, and said: "I vow on my honor, that I will not rest until Deviot is put to end!"

"Anything?" asked Maya, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Nothing here! That's like searching for a basketball in an asteroid shower." Remarked Zhane.

"I think I found something, come take a look!" said Maya, as her hand went for a lever coming from one of the walls.

"Don't touch that!" exclaimed Dokus, but it was too late. Maya had already pushed the lever, causing the cave to start shaking.

"Everybody, out!" yelled Dokus, as the three ran as fast as they could towards the exit. The cave kept shaking, dust and small stones dropped from the ceiling, but they kept running. Eventually, they were out.

Maya wiped the dust off her hair, Zhane did his best straighten his hair, while Dokus merely watched the entrance to the cave. The ground shook, a roar was heard, and a massive shadow began making its way out of the cave.

The monster that came out was a humanoid skeleton, wearing ancient warrior armor from top to bottom: black boots, silver greaves, bronze cuirass and pauldrons, chain mail arm protection, articulated gauntlets, and an open-face helmet. He held a massive shield in one hand, and a colossal axe in the other. The monster roared, and swung its axe all over.

"Alright, so we have good news and bad news." Said Zhane, taking a step back.

"What's the good news?" asked Dokus, taking the same step back.

"We've found our warlord." Answered Zhane.

"And what's the bad news?" asked Maya, joining the step back fiesta.

"We've found our warlord." Said Zhane.

"That's not half of it, look!" said Dokus, pointing at the monster. There, at the top of its helmet, there it was, the orange gem.

"How are we supposed to defeat him when he's powered by that gem?" asked Zhane, taking yet another step back.

"Don't worry about that," said Dokus, "the gems only work for the living, and he's far from that."

"Let's do it, are you ready?" asked Zhane, looking at Maya. Maya nodded.

"Go Galactic!" "Let's Rocket!" they both cried, as they morphed into their respective powers. The two charged at the warlord, weapons drawn and configured to blade mode.

Maya and Zhane slashed at the warlord, but he too strong. With a powerful hit from his axe, he blew them away. Maya fell to the ground, while Zhane was sent flying towards the wall of the cave. The warlord prepared to land a blow at the downed Yellow Ranger, and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it. As the axe dropped, the sound she heard wasn't the sound of her suit being torn apart, but it was the sound of metal clashing into metal. Maya looked up, and saw Dokus' sword hanging a few inches over her head, holding the warlord's axe in place.

"Don't interrupt!" said Dokus, as he summoned his strength and pushed the warlord's axe back. The warlord stumbled back, and growled again. The two faced off, both of them came from ancient times, both of them were well trained and clearly powerful. But, who was the stronger warrior? The warlord swung his axe again, and again, and each time Dokus little choice but to block the attack. Parrying wasn't an option. The warlord roared, as he gathered his strength for another powerful swing. Dokus tried to block, but the blade wasn't forged to match such power, and it broke in half. Dokus never had a chance, as the warlord slashed again at his unarmed adversary.

"No!" cried Maya, as the axe slashed through his vest, followed by sparks flying off his chest. Dokus collapsed, beaten and defeated.

"Super silverizer!" yelled a voice behind the warlord. The warlord turned around to see Zhane's weapon ignited in blue flame, heading his way. The warlord didn't have enough time to stop him, and the blade hit him. Sparks ran all over the place. Slight combustions filled the area. Then, the final explosion came, covering the zone with smoke and dust. As the smoke cleared, Zhane ran towards Maya and Dokus.

Maya held Dokus' hand while he laid on the ground. He was very week, gasping for air. His chain mail vest was ripped apart, smoking. His sword's blade was stuck in the ground too far from him, while the other part of his broken sword laid close to his hand.

"Yellow Ranger…" he whispered.

"No, don't talk." She cut him, "Hold your strength."

"There's a way…" said Dokus, ignoring her recommendation, "It can be turned back, when two collide… Yellow Ranger, time can be fixed."

And with that, his body started glowing, and he faded away.

Zhane did his best not to get too emotional of Dokus' perish. He walked back to the spot where he destroyed the warlord, and found what he looked for. The helmet was intact, the orange gem was still fixed on it. He picked up the helmet, and brought it to Maya, he hoped to distract her by doing that.

"Come on Maya, let's take the gem and get out of here." He said, as his hand went for the gem.

That alerted Maya's attention. She grabbed Zhane's hand by the wrist, stopping it from reaching the gem. "Don't touch it. We know morphed Rangers can't touch it without being affected."

"Right." Said Zhane, and moved his hand the helmet.

"I think I have an idea." Said Maya, and took off her right Ranger glove. "When I get to three, you toss the helmet in the air and use your weapon to slice off the gem from the helmet. Then, I'll quickly cover it with the glove, and we should be safe."

Zhane nodded, and tossed the helmet high in the air. He then quickly summoned the Super Silverizer, and with a clean cut, he removed the gem from the helmet. Before the gem could land, Maya grabbed it in the glove, and covered it like a sack.

Then, when the gem was secured, an unexpected event took place. The moon began making noises, small abruptions cracked up the surface, the whole moon began falling apart.

"Let's go, now!" yelled Zhane, and the two ran towards the deserted Velocifighter. They got inside, Zhane was at the driver seat, while Maya took the back passenger seat, safely holding the gem in the sack. "You know how to drive this thing?"

"Yeah, sure, I drove one of those once." Said Zhane, igniting the thrusters.

"ONCE!" Repeated Maya, but it was too late. They took off, flying towards Dokus' ship.

On board Dokus' ship, the teleportation pad activated itself, as three figures materialized on it. Kendrix, Kai and Damon walked towards the control bridge. They saw Villamax there, and almost automatically their hand went for their morphers. Villamax replied by putting his hand on his sword.

"Stop it!" yelled Leo, as he raced back from one of the control panels and put himself as a barrier between the Rangers and Villamax. "Guys, relax, we're all on the same side this time."

Villamax released his grip off the sword, and the Rangers moved their hands from the dial. Kai then added: "Can we trust him?"

"He gave me his word of honor." Said Leo, and Villamax nodded.

"This battle is now mine as well. After it is finished, you will not hear from me again." Said Villamax.

The three Rangers nodded, and walked each to another control panel. Leo breathed as a sign of relief, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Leo then stepped back to the steering panel. Villamax remained in the back.

"We're receiving incoming communication." Said CAT.

"Put it on main screen." Said Leo, as everyone looked towards the biggest screen on the bridge, which rested in the center of the room.

"Hey guys!" said Maya, as she was revealed in front of them. "We got the gem, we're coming your way."

Roughly twenty minutes later, the Velocifighter docked on Dokus' ship. Maya and Zhane went into the corridor, where they were greeted by the fellow Rangers.

"What's he doing here?" asked Damon, pointing his head towards Zhane.

"He's with us." Said Maya, and then pointed her head towards Villamax, "And what about him?"

"He's also with us." Said Kai, "Where's Dokus?"

Maya lowered her head, and Zhane did the same. "He didn't make it."

Silence fell among the 7 comrades, yet another loss to their side.

"Ahh!" growled the Zenith Ranger, holding his hand tight as if it was going to explode. The four of them were in Deviot's small, fly-shaped shuttle. In a safe distance behind him, flew the Zenith Carrier Zord, holding the two Megazords inside it.

"What is it?" asked Deviot, "What's wrong with him?"

"Sir?" asked the Strato Ranger.

The Zenith Ranger released the tight hold of his head, and said: 'The Rangers… they have it… the other gem…"

If Deviot had eyeballs, they would've popped out. Instead, he said: "But we have the upper hand, we have the Galaxy Book!" he took the book off Centaur Ranger's hands. "Now, according to the book, it seems the necklace is actually hidden on Earth. Brilliant, a tiny meaningless planet, the last place anyone will ever look." And saw, the villain set off in a trajectory towards earth.

Back on Dokus' ship, the orange gem turned brighter. Since it was still covered by Maya's glove, no one could see it. It was unknown to the Rangers, but the gems developed a need for each other. The gems began attracting the Rangers, good and evil, to a place in which the two shall meet. Maya suddenly put her hand on her forehead, as images began flying through her mind: Strato Ranger, Deviot, Centaur Ranger, purple gem, Zenith Ranger, the necklace.

"No!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "Guys, I know where they're heading?"

"What?" asked Villamax.

"How do you know?" added Zhane.

"I just do," said Maya, "They're heading for Earth!"

And so, began a race. On the right track, the Trio Rangers and Deviot were heading to find the warlord's necklace. On the left track, there was the peculiar party of five Galaxy Rangers, one Space Ranger, and one warrior known as Villamax, racing to catch up on the villains. A race to the rescue, is a reasonable title. Earth was far away, but the vessels that carried them could cover vast distances in a short time. Deviot's vessel landed on Earth just a few minutes before the Rangers.

The Zenith Ranger stepped out of the vessel, walking proudly towards the ocean's shore. "It is there, at the bottom of the ocean. Where he didn't think anyone could go. But, I can."

His comrades soon followed, Strato stood by Zenith's right side, while Centaur stood by his left side. Deviot kept a safe distance, he was still somewhat afraid of them.

"Yes, and when you get it…" began Deviot, but the Zenith Ranger cut him: "Then, the universe will be ours!"

"Not if we can help it!"

"What!" called the Zenith Ranger, as they all turned around to see the five Rangers running in their direction. Leo, Maya, Kai, Damon and Kendrix stopped 50 feet away from them.

"Your time has come, Trio Rangers!" said Leo. He looked at the others, they all nodded and got into morphing stance. "Go Galactic!" they all cried, and transformed into the Galaxy Rangers.

The Trio Rangers weren't too impressed. They've effortlessly taken them down earlier, and they'll do the same again.

"We don't have time for this right now, Stingwingers!" yelled the Strato Ranger, as hordes and hordes of Stingwingers showed up. There were more than 200 of them, standing between the two teams of Rangers.

"This is going to get too ugly for me." Said Deviot, as he ran away from the scene.

"Ready Zhane?" asked Kai, holding his wrist close to his helmet.

"You got it!" said Zhane, "Squashed bugs coming your way."

The Stingwinger began falling, as a rapid stream of machine gun-like shots began firing and hitting them. Everyone looked up, to see a zord sized shuttle shooting at the Stingwingers, easily getting rid of them. It was Zhane's personal zord, the Mega Winger.

From a distance, Deviot watched in horror as the army of troops he stole from Trakeena's ship was wiped out in seconds. "How… how could they know?"

"Common sense." Said Villamax, as he appeared from behind one of the rocks, "Trakeena told me to search for the missing Stingwingers, my search led to you. That's how I knew you'll use them sooner or later, and I made sure the Rangers are prepared."

Deviot stepped back, and stumbled over a few stones, falling on his bottom. "What… but… we destroyed you! I saw that!"

"It will take much more than that to destroy me, traitor. And now, I shall finish what I started. This is for my princess!" called Villamax, and unsheathed his sword.

Deviot held his hands in the air, looking to both sides, "I'm unarmed, you're a man of honor, will you execute me like that?"

Villamax groaned, and tossed his sword to the side. "Now it shall be a fair match."

Deviot however, had other plans. They went into a hand-to-hand fight. Villamax swung a punch, hitting Deviot in the chest. Deviot tried a karate-styled chop, and hit his enemy's stomach. Villamax spin-kicked Deviot, sending him twirling back to the ground. Deviot got up, and sent a kick to Villamax' face. The two then got closer, grabbing each other by the shoulders. That's when Deviot decided to make his move. He released his right hand's grip off Villamax' shoulder, and charged his wrist-mounted cannon for a shot.

"Not this time!" said Villamax. As Deviot pointed his right hand at his foe, Villamax quickly grabbed him by the wrist, forcing it to turn 180 degrees, and pressed it against Deviot's stomach. It was too late for Deviot to cancel the shot, and the cannon fired, leaving a hole the size of a watermelon on his stomach. Villamax pushed his defeated enemy away, and watched as sparks ejected from Deviot's body. Deviot moaned in pain, and eventually exploded.

"It's done." Said Villamax, to himself. He walked away, taking his sword with him.

"What?" roared the Zenith Ranger, outraged by seeing his entire army being taken out.

"That's as far as you go Zhane, we've seen him destroy the Astro Megaship. Land the Mega Winger and meet us back here." Said Leo, Zhane complied.

"We'll destroy you ourselves! Strato, Centaur, spread out!" ordered the Zenith Ranger, and his comrades put distance between each other.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Leo, all 5 slapped the ground, and cried: "Lights of Orion, activate!"

The armor covered their suits, and the Rangers were ready for another shot at their enemies. They spread out, going for all the Rangers at the same time.

Kai and Damon went for the Centaur Ranger. He drew out his Trio Saber, holding it firmly near the right side of his face. Kai and Damon charged with their Orionized Quasar Saber. Kai slashed at Centaur's side, but the powerful Ranger blocked the incoming attack. Showing exceptional strength, he pushed Kai away, turning his blade to stop another slash coming from Damon. The Centaur Ranger then hit the ground with his blade, creating a shockwave that launched the Rangers back into the air. The Centaur Ranger laughed, and holstered his Trio Saber. He then summoned the Centaur Cannon, and shot three red energy spheres at the Rangers. The Rangers used the Sabers and blocked the nearing shots. Kai and Damon then summoned the Quasar Launchers. The Centaur Ranger shot multiple energy spheres from his cannon, but the Rangers had leapt to both sides, easily dodging the hits. While being in the air, Kai and Damon fired the Quasar Launchers, and launched energy balls, green and blue, at their enemy. The shots hit him, creating a series of explosions around him. The Centaur Ranger dropped his weapon, as the explosions covered him, destroying him completely.

Maya and Kendrix took on the Strato Ranger, it was a fierce battle between three powerful women. The fight began with three swords swinging all over the place, with not a single landing shot. It then went on to a hand-to-hand combat, in which none had the upper hand. The Strato Ranger summoned the Strato Boomerang, and the Rangers summoned their preferred Transdaggers: Maya had hers configured to Delta Daggers, and Kendrix turned hers to Beta Bow. While Maya and the Strato Ranger fought in close range, Kendrix waited for a clear shot. The Strato Ranger got a good shot at Maya, slashing her at the front and forcing her to the ground. She then launched her Strato Boomerang at Kendrix, hitting her before she had a chance to shoot. Maya took advantage of Strato's momentarily distraction, and slashed her in the lower abs with her Orionized Quasar Saber. She then rolled away from her, as the Strato Rangers gagged in pain. She watched in horror as Kendrix charged at her, screaming "Power Up Mode!", and turning into a pink fireball. The sphere easily went through the Strato Ranger's, and she collapsed. The area was filled with mini explosions, until the final and biggest one came, completely covering the destroyed Strato Ranger.

"You have no chance Red Ranger!" said the Zenith Ranger, as he growled at his opponent, Leo.

"Oh yeah? Look at your comrades!" exclaimed Leo. The Zenith Ranger looked to his right, as BOOM, the Centaur Ranger was destroyed. Then to his left, as BOOM, the Strato Ranger was gone as well.

"What does it matter?" said the Zenith Ranger. "I have the ultimate power, I'll destroy you myself!"

The Zenith Ranger slapped the purple gem on his belt, and it once again infused into his body. Instantly, he transformed into the Zenith Defender. He then extended his hand upwards, and turned his Quasar Saber into the Zenith Saber. The Zenith Ranger swung his blade over and over, and eventually pointed it at Leo. "It ends now!"

"You got that right!" said Leo, as he removed Maya's glove from his belt. He turned it upside-down, and the orange gem dropped off of it, landing in Leo's palm.

"No!" growled the Zenith Ranger, but there was nothing he could do against it. The gem fused into Leo's body. Then the transformation began: First, a second arm bracer materialized on Leo's right arm. Then, the white parts on his torso turned shiny silver. Later on, a golden feather crest appeared on Leo's helmet, starting between the Lion's eyes and ending on the back of its head. Then, the V on his belt buckle turned from green to orange. And finally, his Quasar Saber transformed, now having a bigger hand guard and a golden blade. Leo stood there, breathing heavily from the power rush that coursed his body. "This, is the ultimate power Zenith Ranger. I am the Galaxy Defender!"

The Zenith Ranger took a few steps back, he wasn't prepared for that. However, it wasn't in his agenda to surrender. He went berserk, charging maniacally towards Leo. Leo slashed his by the left side when he came close enough: "That was for DECA!", he then slashed at his right side, "That was for Alpha!" He slashed him a third time through his chest, "That was for Mike!", he then charged his sword, covering it in golden light: "And this, this one is for you!" he spun on the spot, landing a devastating final blow on his enemy. The Zenith Ranger fell on both knees, and for a second his eyes could be seen through a cracked visor. But then, the whole place went on flames.

Maya, Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Villamax ran to the battle scene. A large crater was dug on the spot where the last explosion took place. Villamax leapt into the crater, and jumped out almost instantly, carrying the weak Leo on his shoulders. When they were once again on solid ground, Leo's friend helped him up. They were all rejoicing over their long waited victory. It was only when Zhane finally came, that they knew it wasn't over yet.

"Guys!" called Zhane, as he ran towards them. "We've got serious problems."

"What are you talking about? We won!" called then, and everyone else (minus Villamax) called "Yeah!"

"Look up!" said Zhane. They all looked into the sky, not expecting to see anything. But what was there could only be missed by a blind man. A giant crack in space grew bigger and bigger by the second. It was the same crack in which the Zenith Ranger went through when he returned to this dimension, and now the crack has grown out of control, threatening to devour every planet and every particle of matter in existence.

Leo got up, and put his hand on his belt, which now had the orange gem on it. "The Zenith Ranger could control it, maybe I can to."

"It won't work." Said Kendrix, "Something this size, nothing can control it."

"But there has to be a way!" said Kai.

Kendrix nodded her head, "The only way I can think of… is to turn back time."

Everyone then realized all was lost. What good was the destruction of the evil Rangers, if the whole universe is wiped out?

But then, Dokus' last words flashed in Maya's memory: "It can be turned back, when two collide… Yellow Ranger, time can be fixed."

"Wait!" Maya said, everyone looked at her, "Dokus said something about time that can be fixed when two collide. Maybe, just maybe, with Leo's power, we can turn back time!"

"It's a long shot." Said Kendrix, "But you might have a point."

"Everything will be turned back!" said Damon, "Alpha, the Megaship, Mike, everything!"

"Yes, everything." Said Villamax, and walked away from the group. "When it's done, you and I will be enemies again, none of us will remember what has happened."

"Yes." Said Leo, quietly.

"It was an honor fighting by your side, Power Rangers." Said Villamax, as he walked away, slowly disappearing.

"Likewise, Villamax." Whispered Leo, and everyone nodded in a silent salute to the noble warrior.

Leo slapped the gem, and it fused into him. The Galaxy Defender's armor covered him for the second time. He held out his sword, and with a graceful twist, created a round hole in the ground, leading to what appeared to be a tunnel of light. Leo struggled to keep the hole open, "Only one can pass." He said

"Who will go?" asked Kai, the question that has troubled them all, who will risk going through the tunnel.

But then, it was Zhane who stepped forward, "I'll go, you're still in active duty, if I don't make it, you'll stay behind to find a different solution to the problem. It's the only way."

Not letting anyone stand in his way, Zhane jumped into the hole. Leo couldn't hold it any longer, and it closed right afterwards. Leaving five Rangers staring at sand of the

seashore.

Zhane rolled out of control inside the tunnel, which seemed to have no end. It felt like an eternity until Zhane finally landed on solid ground. Zhane got up, wiping the dust off his clothes. He took out his morpher and ordered: "Digimorpher, what's my location? More to the point, what's the date?"

The cell-phone morpher replied in a metallic voice: "Location: Orcha Planet, Caribus System. Date: Day 1312 of Gadna year."

"I'm back!" called Zhane, jumping in excitement. He then sent out a call for help, directed at the only one who could help in this situation. Then, heard a noise. It came from his right. Zhane looked up, to see Deviot walking towards a cave, with a round metallic device. Deviot seemed very pleased, as if he was going to get… That's when it hit Zhane, he was standing near the cave in which the Trio Sabers were held! That was Zhane's chance to turn the course of action.

"Stop!" he shouted at Deviot, Deviot froze in space and looked to his side, nearly dropping the device when he saw the unfamiliar Silver Ranger in front of him. Zhane pointed his Super Silverizer directly at Deviot, and shot a single precise shot, destroying the device.

"No!" roared Deviot, and furiously turned to Zhane, "You'll pay for it, Ranger!"

"Your day will come Deviot." Said Zhane, still pointing his weapon at him, "Run away now, you won't get a second chance!"

Grumbling and cursing, Deviot left the planet, knowing that his best plan so far was spoiled by a Ranger.

Zhane looked up, watching as a shadow came near by. It was a Velocifighter. It landed close to him, and out of it came Dokus, wrapped in his cloak.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dokus, who had no memory of what happened.

"Long story, I'll tell you some day. But now, the Trio Sabers aren't safe, we need to move them." Said Zhane.

Dokus nodded, and walked into the cave. He went out, holding the three Trio Sabers. He looked at Zhane, and asked: "Can I trust you to help me find these a safer home?"

Zhane smiled, and said: "Can I trust you to give me a ride?"

Later on that day, a familiar sight on Terra Venture could be seen, as the Galaxy Megazord battled the Snoring Hippo monster. The Galaxy Megazord swung its saber against the monster. Snoring Hippo dodged the incoming attack, and slammed into the Galaxy Megazord, making it stumble to the ground.

From within the Megazord, Leo cried: "Stratoforce Megazord!", summoning the Stratoforce Megazord. It arrived within seconds.

"Stratoforce Megazord!" cried Maya, and the second Megazord arrived almost instantly.

"What? More Megazords? They didn't say anything about MORE Megazords!" mumbled the Snoring Hippo.

The Stratoforce Megazord and the Centaur Megazord came closer to one another, and began spinning on the spot, eventually becoming a devastating hurricane. The turbulence hit the monster, and sent it to the ground. When it got up, it confronted the Galaxy Megazord Saber, and was destroyed in a great explosion.

"Alright!" called Damon, as the five Rangers got back to the ground. Mike didn't show up, because they finished the monster sooner than they anticipated. However, the Rangers had to return quickly to their daily chores. Maya walked with Kendrix to the labs, when a young man Hispanic man passed next to them. His nametag said "Chris". Kendrix took a moment to look at him, until Maya woke her up, and asked: "What is it? Is he that good looking?"

"I don't know…" said Kendrix, "But there is something about him…"

The End 


End file.
